Wear it, That's an Order!
by Mitzia
Summary: Sequel to Wear it, or I'll Take Your Soul! This time, Renge makes the host club cosplay characters from the anime, Black Butler. T for language.


"Do it."

"No."

"I said do it."

"I said no."

"What are you guys complaining about now?"

Haruhi walked into the clubroom to see Renge fighting with the twins.

"Hikaru and Kaoru aren't cooperating!" Renge shouted with fake tears in her eyes.

"She wants us to cosplay again!" the twins yelled in unison.

"Geez, what else is new?" Haruhi mumbled.

"Haruhi!" the other female whined.

"Why is she crying now?" Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori walked in.

"Cosplay."

"Ah. What is it that our lady manager wishes to cosplay?" Tamaki asked.

Renge looked at the blonde and her teary eyes were filled with a fire only an otaku could have.

"I'm glad you asked, Tamaki. We should cosplay Black Butler!" Renge said

"Isn't that racist?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"No! It's called that because he's a demon!" Renge shouted.

"Well we already know who's gonna be the butler then," Haruhi said. Everyone's eyes met those of the Shadow King Kyoya. A smirk found its way to his face.

"What?" Kyoya asked in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Renge's eyes lit up and she pushed Kyoy and Mori into a changing room.

"Why is Takashi in there?" Honey asked.

"There are two butlers, that's why," Renge explained.

Kyoya and Mori walked out of the changing room in tuxedos. Mori wore a normal tux while Kyoya wore a tailcoat that went to his ankles.

Renge starting squealing like a pig. "You look so perfect!" she fangirled.

"Since when did I become a servant?" the Shadow King asked.

"You match his description perfectly! Sebastian Michaelis, the mysterious demon butler and Claude Faustus, the other demon butler who serves under the earl, Alois Trancy," Renge explained. When she mentioned Alois, she pointed to Honey.

"Huh? Me?" Honey asked confused.

"Yes, your highness," Renge said, trying to hold back squeals. She pushed Honey in the changing room and he came back with a purple coat, green vest, and booty shorts.

"That's how a lord should dress!" the otaku approved.

"Yeah, if you're a slutty lord!" the Hitachiins yelled.

"That's because he is a slutty lord!" Renge confirmed cheerfully.

"Just what kind of anime is this?!" Tamaki yelled with a slight blush on his face.

"Why, a normal one of course," Renge said normally.

"Sure doesn't sound that way," Haruhi mumbled.

"Well it is. In you go!" Renge said as she pushed Haruhi in the changing room. She came out with a green blazer and matching shorts, a blueish-black wig, and an eye patch covering her right eye.

"What exactly is this?" she asked, trying to tie a blue ribbon around her neck.

"The earl Ciel Phantomhive! The adorable lord with a tragic past and devilishly handsome butler," the otaku fangirled. Haruhi looked at Kyoya and Mori.

"I think I'll pass," she mumbled while walking back into the changing room.

"But you haven't gotten a chance to see us yet," the devils said. Haruhi stopped in her tracks and turned to see them.

"Oh, this should be good," she said, returning to the hosts. Renge smiled and pushed the twins in. They both came back in black dress paints, purple wigs, and a beige vest on top of a white button-down shirt.

"Who are we?" they asked.

"Well, you're two of the triplets, Thompson and Timber. We don't have a Canterbury. They serve under lord Trancy," Renge said.

"What about me?" Tamaki asked. He was the only one left of the hosts. Renge put her finger on her chin and stared Tamaki down.

"I guess it'll do," Renge said, pushing in the club's king.

Tamaki walked out with yellow and red striped pants, a white long sleeved shirt, black boots, a straw hat around his neck, and red bobby pins in his hair.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked.

"That's Finnian, the Phantomhive gardener," Renge said.

"Another servant, hmm," Kyoya smirked.

"I know those outfits! That's Black Butler, isn't it?!"

Female guests started pouring into the clubroom and took their seats on two sides of the room. On one side, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki entertained some girls while Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru were on the other side.

Kyoya wrote in his black notebook while standing behind Haruhi with Tamaki right beside her.

"Would you like me to pick you some roses that are as beautiful as you, princess?" Tamaki asked one of the girls.

"Okay!" the girls said in a shaky voice.

"Haurhi, what's it like being an earl?" another girl asked.

"Um, it's really fun! Would you like me to pour you some tea?" Haruhi asked, trying to find a way to be Ciel, but failing miserably.

"I would love some," the girl said smiling.

"Wrong!" Renge shouted from her perch.

"Are we being judged again?" Tamaki asked. Renge stood on her chair with her hands on her hips.

"Damn straight! Tamaki, you suck at your job. Haruhi, be less friendly and open. Kyoya, pour that girl some tea! What kind of butler would you be if you didn't do your job?!" Renge shouted.

"One hell of a butler, that's what," Kyoya mumbled, pouring the guest some tea.

"Oh my god, he said the line!" the girls squealed. Haruhi looked at them and Tamaki confused. After hearing what Renge said about him, Tamaki went to the corner and started scratching at the wall.

"Tamaki! Get your ass in gear and go back!" the furious red head yelled. Tamaki shivered and returned to his table with a red rose in hand. He tried to hand it to the guest, but his hand was too shaky and all of the petals came off.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, princess!" Tamaki shouted.

"Aww! It's okay!" the girl said, patting him on the head.

"Meh, good enough. Now let's see how they're doing," Renge said, turning her attention to Honey's group. Honey sat on the couch with his female guests crowding around him. Behind him, stood Mori and the twins.

"I never thought I'd met an earl!" a girl said.

"Ho ho ho! I am the best in the land!" Honey said in a deep voice.

"Honey! You're Alois not Santa Claus! Do it right!" the manager yelled. Honey's eyes became teary.

"But I don't know how to do that!" he whined. The girls all 'awwed' and Mori wiped Honey's eyes.

"Be more mean!" she yelled. Honey stayed quiet for a second before raising his hand.

"Tea! Now!" he yelled. The twins saluted their "master" and got a tea cup and kettle. Hikaru dropped the tea cup he was holding and cut his finger on a glass shard.

"Timber!" Kaoru yelled. He bent down to Hikaru side and licked the warm blood flowing out.

"Thompson…" Hikaru said.

"Wrong! No brotherly love!" Renge yelled.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" they asked.

"Stand there and looked pretty," she said.

"Well that's not very fun."

"But it's working out."

It was true. The twins' normal guests were staring at them with stars in their eyes. Everyone seemed content, both in their group and Haruhi's.

Renge sat down on her chair and starting thinking to herself. "Now what should we do next?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The second story in the Wear it! series. I personally like the Soul Eater one a lot better, though I'm not sure why. So what anime/manga should the host club cosplay next? Leave a suggestion in the reviews or PM me. I'm open to anything and everything! ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
